Love anonymous
by Peppermint Ink
Summary: “Do you think you could love me?” “Love you? I don’t know… maybe, we’ve just met” SanoxMizuki


Yes, it's another one-shot (sorry for those who were hoping for a longer fic)

I blame math for blocking the innovative division of my brain. Anyway, it's definitely different from the other stories I've written, but hey, I gave it a shot.

_Love anonymous_

_Where is the one who will stay by my side forever? _

Why ….is it so dark in here?, I can't see a thing. It's kind of scary…

I look around anxiously, unsure of what to do next. It's like I suddenly regained conscious here… wherever here is. I grasp helplessly at the blackness that envelops me, catching only thin air in my hands. Where am I?, and why do I feel so sad?

Me… who is 'me'? Who am I? I… I can't remember…

What's you name? _my conscience questions me_

My name? I … can't remember….

I struggle to find an answer for the question, but I can't seem to remember anything…

"_Mizuki?"_

Mizuki?

"_Miuzki!"_

Is that my name?

"_Mizuki, no! I lov-!"_

Who is this person calling? Is it me they call to? I strain to hear the voice again, but it has gone. Gone as quickly as it had appeared. Leaving me alone again in the aching darkness.

Mizuki. I have a name, but what else? I still cannot seem to recall anything...I'm still alone and in the aching darkness… I wonder how long it will be until the silence and loneliness drives me insane…

"Hey you! Have you seen 'someone'?" _suddenly_ _a different voice calls out to me, however I can't see their form due to the darkness_

"Who is 'someone'?" I call out in wonder

"I'm looking for 'someone', except ….I can't remember who they are"

"Why do you need to find them?

"Because I love this 'someone' so much, it hurts to be apart from them"

"Could I be this 'someone'?"

"That's not possible, you're a boy"

"I'm not a boy!"

_The other voice laughs_ "Don't get so defensive! Then why is your hair cut so short?"

"I don't know…I've … forgotten…."

"You seem familiar… have we met before?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything before this"

"You're strange"

"Why am I strange?"

"Because I'm exactly the same as you, I can't remember anything before 'this' either, except that I need to find this 'someone'"

"What's so special about this 'someone?'"

"I wanted to always be by their side, no matter what… ….without this 'someone'….. I feel-"

" - Incomplete" _I finish the sentence, perceptive the feeling that the voice was expressing_

"Yes… exactly, perhaps that is why I cannot recall anything; because the person I love is not there anymore…."

"I don't know anything either, except that my name is 'Mizuki' "

"Mizuki? That's a pretty name for a 'boy' "

"Hey!"

_The other voice laughs again_

"I think I like you. Do you think you could be the one I'm looking for? Do you think… you could love me?"

"Love you? I don't know… maybe, we've just met"

"But it seems like we've known each other for a long time hasn't it? It's strange"

"How can you say that when I can't even see you?" I ask

"Reach for me; I will be here for you"

_Unable to see anything, I grab blindly into the darkness again, catching only thin air in my hands. Leaning too far forward I stumble – falling into the arms of a warm body. Slightly shocked, subconsciously I stare up into the face which reflects the same expression of shock and recognition as mine. _

"Will you stay by my side always?"

_Suddenly, memories flood back into me like a gentle stream. Happiness fills me and a warm light appears in the distance at their return._

"Yes Mizuki" _said the boy that hugged her slim frame_ "I will stay by your side forever"

_Mizuki smiled and took the boy's hand in hers, and together they walked into the warm light._ Yes, she was no longer scared and alone just as he was no longer searching, she was finally complete again.

"Thank you…. Sano"

A television set flickers into life as the grim faced reporter spoke.

"… a fire broke out today in the local all boy's school, Ohsaka High. Most of the school was successfully evacuated… however two sophomore boys were unfortunately trapped in their dorm room …"

I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, I apologise for any OOCness it was difficult keeping to their character when they can't remember anything. Anyway I will try my hand at a long-shot soon (hopefully!) So go now my children! review or flame away!


End file.
